My Revenge
by Gerao-A
Summary: Sequel to Fire and Ice. some one has poisoned Kula, and now K is out to find a cure for her. CHAPTER 6 UP MAxima vs Kyo2
1. Chapter 1

My Revenge

Air Jay: Here is a new story.

Sunny: but this one is more of adventure, suspense, drama, and so on.

Ramon:A sequel of Fire and Ice.

Kiko: so lets go on!

Alandra: And KOF does not belong to us, it belongs to SNK.

_-----_

Chapter 1

In the Burning team apartment

Kula was at home preparing dinner. That's right. Dinner. Today Whip was going out, she was going to meet up with her old friends, the Ikarys, Heidren has given them a few days of and so they decided to visit their friend Whip, they were going to meet at the at Kings Bar (man, a lot of fighters go there a lot, no?), and Clark was coming to pick her up, and that's why Kula's at home preparing dinner this time, she had received some cooking lessons from the girls team, and today its the first time that she would cook for the guys, especially K'. She just could not help her self, K' had admitted his feelings for her, and she to him, at first Kula couldn't believe it, she never thought that K' would admit something like this but he did, and only to her, that date was the best thing that ever happened to her, and that's why she wants to cook for him, some people likes to demonstrate their love with things that a person can do, at least that is what Mai have told her, that's why she's always cooking for Andy.

Suddenly the door bell rand

"Kula, could you get that? It's probably Clark!" Shouted Whip that is in the bathroom taking a bath.

"Okay" and Kula ran to the door to open it, expecting to be Clark, but it was not, it's a delivery boy, with a brunch of roses on his hands. "Who are you?"

"Kula Diamond? I have rose's delivery for you?" Said the delivery boy, giving the roses to Kula.

"For me? From who?"

"DUH, I don't know lady, I only deliver this things" replied the delivery boy in a sarcastic tone of voice, and lifting up his hand, expecting a tip.

But Kula didn't pay much attention to him, she just keep on examination the roses, until she found out a cart, and in that cart there was just _K_ written in it, Kula didn't have to be a rocket-scientist to figure out who it was from. "Thank you!" giggled Kula as she slammed the door right in the delivery boy's face, forgetting to pay him.

"idiot." murmured the DB leaving the house.

Once he was outside he didn't notice that a mysterious man was following him, when they got near a dark allay the mysterious man has grab the DB and pushed him to the wall, grabbing his neck

"Did you make a delivery to Kula Diamond?" asked the man, with a scary tone of voice.

"Y-yes s-s-sir….." whispered the DB because of the fact that this man was grabbing him by the neck , making it impossible for him to breath, he's so scared that he stared to wet his pants. "P-p-p-please…….don't k-kill me."

"Good work!" said the man as he brooked the DB neck, killing him "Excellent, every thing is going according to my plan" said the man as he started to laugh, and flames was coming out of his hand .

_-----_

Kula just keep on sniffing the roses that she received, she never received roses before but these roses sure had some strange odder. But she just keep wondering why K' would give her such gift, sure he confessed that he loved her but he's not the kind of guy that would do a thing like that, it is not of his nature. Could this means that he is forcing himself to change because of her, she sure hoped not, because she loved K' just by way he is. When he gets home she will have a talk with him.

"Hey Kula, who was it?" asked Whip has she gets out of the bathroom.

"Just some delivery guy, delivering this flowers to me and…….. Wait a minute, I didn't give him a tip."

"Who's it from?" asked Whip when she notice a blush coming from Kulas check, then notice the cart with _K_ written on it, and Whip let out a smirk from her lips. She was about to smell the roses when somebody was knocking on the door. It was Clark.

"Hey babe, long time no see ya." Said Clark as he hugs Whip and lifting her to the air.

"Hey, easy there big boy! And don't call me babe!"

"Ready to go? Hey Kula, how are ya?" Asked Clark has he finally notices Kula. "Nice Roses, who give to ya, your boyfriend?"

" Well……. K' has gave me this roses…." Said Kula with a blush.

"Hey…wait a minute" said Clark has notice a smell, as smell very familiar, as he approached Kula that smell became more familiar, until he notice what it was. "OH GOD, I DON'T BELIVE IT" Clarks face was full of horror as he took the roses from Kula's hand and puts then in the trash in a hurry with one hand covering his mouth and nose.

"Hey!" yelled Kula incredibly revolted from Clark's reaction.

"Clark!" yelled Whip has she slapps Clark right on his face "How could you do this?"

"Listen…" said a little more calmly while rubbing his face from Whip's slap "This is very important……Did any of you girl have smell the roses?"

"No"

"Well I did, and they…….." said Kula as she started to fell dizzy. "I……I…I fell…….so strange……." suddenly Kula faints.

"Kula!" yelled Whip as she ran to Kula helping her out.

"This is what I've been afraid of."

"Clark, what the hell's going on?"

"I'll explain later! Put her to bed, hurry! I'll go call Leona and Ralf, they'll know what to do." ordered Clark as he runs to the phone.

_------_

_In the mall_

Diana was all around the mall looking for cloths for her self, Kula and Whip are always saying that she should start to come in stile. And accompanying her are Maxima and K', that were incredibly annoyed on wasting time on buying cloths. Besides that, they were caring seven bags of clouts in each of their arms

"Maxima, tell me again why, WHY, must women like to waist their time shopping?" asked K' with an angry tone of voice.

" How many times must I tell you? I don't know! They just do!" replied Maxima very annoyed, K's been amiking this same question since they got in the mall.

"How do I get myself into these things?" asked K', mostly to no one. "I could have been at home doing…….something. so why am I waiting my time here?"

"Because Kula _said I'll cook ya some beef jerky if you accompany Diana and Maxima to the mall!_ and you said _Really?...I mean, whatever._" responded Maxima , imitating Kula and K'.

"Don't be a smart ass, Maxima! And tell me again WHY girls like to shop!"

"For god sakes K', give me a break!" yelled Maxima so hard that the entire mall heard him. "Ops."

"Maxima, instead of humiliating yourself, why don't you be useful and carry these bags!" Said Diana in a sarcastic tone, while delivering 8 more bags to Maxima's.

"Diana, WHY must me and K' be the ones caring all the bags, and you are caring nothing?" Asked Maxima, exhausted from caring so many bags.

"What are you talking about? I'm caring the wallet! After all some must do the dirty work of caring the money." mocked Diana.

"I really hate her." Whispered Maxima.

Suddenly Diana's cellular phone rangs. When she answer it K' notice that her face has suddenly turn into a face of horror and worry. Something was wrong. When she turns off the phone, she started to run away. "Come on you guy's, we must go home immediately!"

"Wait Diana!" yelled K' from behind, using his Black Out to catch up with Diana.

"Hey, You guys ! Wait for me! I'm the one caring all of these damn bags!" Yelled Maxima from behind, trying to catch up with them but it is difficult with all them bags on his arms.

"Diana, what's going on? Who was it?" asked K' curious about Dianas attitude and the look of worry on her face.

"It's Kula!" Diana has managed to say between the runnings.

"What? What's wrong with Kula?" asked K' starting to get worried as well.

"Some one has poisoned her! We must get home quickly!"

"Oh My God!"

After that they didn't say nothing, they just ran back home with Maxima trying to follow them. Unknown to them that the mysterious man it's watching them from the distance. "That's it K'! Go home! Go see what I did! I want you to suffer, just like you made me suffer!"

_To be continue…… _

Alandra: here is the first chapter, so what you people think?

Maliska: and more is coming up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

My Revenge

Air Jay: Here is a new story.

Sunny: but this one is more of adventure, suspense, drama, and so on.

Ramon: sequel of Fire and Ice.

Kiko: so lets go on!

Alandra: And KOF does not belong to us, it belongs to SNK.

_-----_

Chapter 2

K' Maxima and Diana had arrived to their home and when they got there, they notice that the Ikary team was there. Whip and Clark were at the girls room taking care of Kula, in her bed, Leona was at the phone trying to get some information, just like Ralf, but he was on the internet, finding something else.

"What's going on here?" asked K'

"What happened to Kula?" asked Diana as she saw in horror the looks on Kula, she was all pale and sweating like hell.

"Some one has putted _Pedoll_ in Kulas roses!" explained Clark while checking Kulas pulse.

" _Pedoll_? I never heard of that drug before!" said Maxima

"Its is a poisoned plant from China, its extremely dead full for anyone who smells it, we once found a man that was using that plant to kill al his enemies by reducing the leafs into dust and spreading it on his swords and arrows, if Leona Ralf and I didn't interfere, that drug would be out!" said Clark explaining the situation

"You m-mean……..she's…." trembled Diana, not daring to finish the sentence.

"No, no. She's ok, for now! She has 3 days before the poison takes total effect." Said Leona trying to calm down Diana.

"Oh , now I feel much better now" said K', sarcastically. "Come On! You guy said that you had fight against this thing, you must at least know a cure for this!"

"Hey! That what we were trying to do! We need the leaf of a very rare plant called Kazay, that plant was used by the old days to cure people, and that plant has saved Ralf when he got hit by the poison." explained Leona.

"Ralf got hit by the poison?" asked Maxima, a little puzzled

"Well, not exactly…….." said Leona very shyly, with a blush on her face.

"Some guy was about to hit Leona if Ralf did took the hit for her" Clark finished the rest with a smirk on his face.

"Remind me to kill you Clark!" murmured Leona with a look that looks like she is turning into Orochi Leona again.

"Alright, alright! So were do we find this plant?" asked K' making Leona come back to reality.

"Like we said that it is a very rare plant to find, so that is why we are trying to find it on the yellow pages and in the internet, but so far no such luck" said Leona in an almost defeated tone.

"The only thing we have, are picture of the plant on the internet" said Ralf pointing to the computer.

Diana was whispering with tear starting to come out of her face, wondering how could such thing could happened to Kula.

K' just went to the computer to see this pictures of this so called plant, to see how it looks. When he saw it he could swear that he had seen that plant some were before.

"Wait a minute……I saw this plant before……of course!" after that he left without telling anyone to where he was going.

"K' Wait!" yelled Whip has K' left in a hurry "Where could he had gone to?"

"Beats me! K' never says to where he goes to." said Maxima.

"Well I'm going after him, I beat he knows a way to cure Kula!" said Diana as she got her sword and got ready to leave.

"Wait up, I'll go with ya!" said Maxima as he follow Diana behind

"Ralf go get the van!" ordered Leona.

"Huh? Why for? I'm sure they could handle of what its going on here."

"True! But I think it's very strange that the roses where send to here, with the instructions to be delivered to Kula. It's possible that it might be some one from NEST that it's trying to get Kula." said Leona considering the entire situation.

"I see! Do you think that K9999 and Angel are behind this?" asked Ralf as he got his keys from the table.

"Possibly! Clark and Whip, you two stay here and take care of Kula!" ordered Leona as she follows Ralf behind.

"Roger!"

"Errrrrrrr…Clark?" said Whip with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, was up?"

"Sorry about hitting you, just now…………" said Whip shyly without looking at Clarks eyes

"No problem babe, I understand."

"Well, Ok then" said Whip with a smile. "Just one more thing Clark!"

"What?"

"STOP CALLING ME BABE!"

_------_

K' s running down the streets in direction of the Kyokuken dojo, running in a hurry like if it was his life that was in danger. Suddenly he hears voices from behind, coming from a black van. And in there, there was Maxima Diana Leona and Ralf.

"Hey K'! Hop on!" Yelled Maxima as he open the door for K' to get in. And so he did.

"Where were you going man?" asked Ralf has K' got in the van, still with his eyes on the road because he was driving.

"Go to the Kyokuken dojo! And step on it!" ordered K'

"Shesh!"

"Why are we going to the Kyokuken dojo?" asked Maxima

"Because I saw a plant just like the one I saw on the net on the dojo

"Are you sure?" asked Diana starting to see the light on the tunnel.

"Yes I'm sure! I've been on that dojo for quite some time, and I've notice that plant. Now can we please step on it!" growled K' annoyed with so many questions.

"Ok then! To the Kyokuken dojo Ralf" ordered Leona.

"I should be a taxi driver." said Ralf sarcastically.

"But I believe we must all be very careful!" said Leona catching the attention of every one in the van.

"Why do you say that?" asked K'.

"Those roses were given instruction to be sent to Kula only, I believe that someone left from NEST is trying to get you guys!" explained Leona pointing her eyes to K' Maxima and Diana.

"I see" said K', understanding Leona's point of view.

"But you guys said that you have destroyed that poison……what 'cha ma call it, right?" asked Maxima to Leona.

"That's correct!"

"Then how did NEST find out about this?" asked Maxima as he turn to Diana. "Do you know anything about this Diana?"

"No I don't! NEST never even knew of such poison."

"That's not important right now! The important thing right now is to find that plant and cure Kula, so step on it Ralf!" said K'.

"Do you know how annoying it is that fraise _step on it_, _step on it_?" said Ralf so annoyed.

"Just Move Ralf!" warned Leona.

_-----_

Unknown to them that they were being observed by a man that had the Kusanagui symbol on his jacket, and this man is……Kyo Kusanagui? No, not Kyo. This Kyo had a more darken skin. This man was one of the Kyo clones. Clones that many believed that had die when Krizalid was defeated. It is Kyo-1.

This clone went to report all that he had heard to his master, the mysterious man.

"Master" bowed Kyo-1. "Kula is sick as you had planned. And K' as left mysteriously to some place I don't know were. He didn't confirm to where he was going."

"Hump! That's typical of him! He likes to do things by himself" said the mysterious man. "No matter! He must have found some place were he can get the Kazay plant. Good, very good! Let him find the plant! I believe that Kyo-2 it's probably following them by now?"

"Yes, my master"

"Good, then let's contact him and get on our way!" said the mysterious man with an evil grin on his face, but we can not be seen it because of his overcoat. "I've waited for this moment for mounts, the time has come for that miserable clone, K', to die."

_To be continue……. _


	3. Chapter 3

My Revenge

Air Jay: Here is a new story.

Sunny: but this one is more of adventure, suspense, drama, and so on.

Ramon: sequel of Fire and Ice.

Alandra: And KOF does not belong to us, it belongs to SNK.

Chapter 3

_-----_

K´, Maxima, Diana, Ralf and Leona finally got to the Kyukuken, and K' did even bother to knock on the door, he blasted it. Calling the attention of Takuma and Yuri.

"What the hell is going on here?" protested Takuma, only now seeing that it is K' and friends. "K' what are you doing here?"

"I need the Kazay plant, immediately!" demanded K' not wasting time explaining himself.

"What?"

"He's in a bad mood today Takuma." Said Maxima.

"We know that you have a Kazay plant, Takuma," Said Diana. "We need it, it a matter of life and dead!

"Hold it!" shouted Takuma, and Yuri covered her hears when her father shouted. "Would somebody explain me what is going on?"

"I'll explain!" entered Leona in the scene. "Some one has poisoned Kula, and the only cure for it is the Kazay plant, that plant is very old , but his leafs can cure even the most impossible diseases!"

"Someone poisoned Kula?" gasped Yuri.

"Good Lord…….." whispered Takuma "Who could have done such a thing?"

"We believe that it is someone from NEST!" responded Ralf.

"Curse them…….even with their organization destroyed, they still torment innocent."

"Enough Talk!" growled K' "I'm in a hurry here old man, Where is the damn plant!"

Takuma glared angrily at K' "You need to learn some matters her K'……..but not today……..Who is this plant of yours?"

"Here is a picture of it!" said Leona, passing a picture of the plant to Takuma.

Takuma looked at the picture and remembering having a Plant like that "Yes, I have this plant, I brought it from China a few years ago, I never knew that it had healing powers. I'll go get it right away." With that Takuma left in search of the plant.

"Do you guys know how to prepare the medicine?" asked Yuri.

"Well…….the Ikari Boys should know, Ralf got cured by that plant." Said Maxima pointing at Leona and Ralf.

"Well….no." said Ralf. "It was a Chinese doctor who prepared the cure, we don't know how to prepare it."

"What! You idiots!" shouted Diana "Why are we looking for the damn plant if you morons can't even prepare the cure!"

"For gods sake's calm down!" said Maxima, holding Diana by the shoulders.

"Wait!" said Yuri. "I'll go call Mai, she can help!"

"Mai? How come?" asked Leona.

"She can call Andy! His master has also taught him how to prepare medicine. You see, Andy once was bitten by a poisoned snake, his master has cured him, and taught him how to prepare medicines for occasions like this, I'm sure he can help."

"That's great!" said Diana felling more calm.

K' also sighted in relive. But he sure would like to put his hands on the bastard that poisoned Kula. But he wonders who he could be.

"I'm back!" said Takuma, caring the Kazay Plant.

"Thank God!" said Diana taking the Plant "Lets go home immediately, Kula needs this!"

Maxima, Leona and Ralf followed her. K' was about to follow them when Takuma called him.

"What is it old man? I'm also in a hurry!"

"I just want to tell you to be careful, you have managed so far to get the plant, but I believe that the one responsible for this will revealed him self soon."

K' remained in silence, Takuma does have a point here, so far he's lucky to get the plant, now the question is, will he encounter any problem to get home?

"I believe all this has got more to do with you K'."

"What makes you say that?"

"Kula isn't the type of girl that makes enemies, who ever poisoned her, was only to get you."

"I see……" K said nothing more has he left the Dojo.

_-----_

Unknown to every one of them that they have been watched by a Kyo clone. Kyo-2 grabbed his communicator, to contact the mysterious man.

"Master, are you there?" called Kyo 2.

"Yes, give me you report!" Said the mystery man.

"K' and his friend already have the plant, my lord!"

"Excellent! Prepare the 2ºstep of the plan!"

"Yes, my lord."

_-----_

K' and his friends are running in a hurry to get home, Diana holding the Kazai plant with her life, and Ralf is passing all the red lights.

"Damn Ralf," growled Maxima. "Where did you learn how to drive?"

"Shut up!"

Just them Leona looked at K', and by her own experience, she could tell that he is still worry about something. She can understand, so far every thing is going out to easy, they still don't know who is behind this.

"What the…." Shouted Ralf has the Kyo 2 jumped in front of their van, and he kicked it with such power that has made the van landed on a construction site near by. They all know the area, it was one the places where they have fought in the KOF 2000 (one of the back stages in the kof 2000 game.)

Every body managed to get out of the van, ready to attack their attacker.

"It can not be!" whispered Diana still holding the plant. "It a Kyo clone!"

"But how can that be?" asked Maxima. "I thought that they were all destroyed back in the KOF 1999."

"Looks like some one has cloned some more." Said Leona.

"Well that SOB ruin my van!" growled Ralf, looking at his destroyed van.

K' approached the clone. "I suppose you know who poisoned Kula?"

"Yes, and I might say ………."

"That you will not like it!" finished Kyo 1 who just appeared.

"It has been a long time, K'." said the mysterious man who is now approaching, and the 2 Kyo clones landed respectfully on one knee. "It has been almost 3 years since the last time we fought."

"You!" K' could not believe, it is him, the one man the he hates more than anyone is alive, he is alive. "Krizalid!"

_To be continue……_

Alandra: were you people expecting this?

Sunny: guess what its going to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

My Revenge

Air Jay: Here is a new story.

Sunny: but this one is more of adventure, suspense, drama, and so on.

Ramon: sequel of Fire and Ice.

Alandra: And KOF does not belong to us, it belongs to SNK.

Chapter 4

_-----_

K' and Krizalid gazed at each other with all the fury and hate they have for each other, making some winds that were the phenomenon happening because of the result of that.

K' already has his gloved hand covered in fire, all this time he has completely forgotten about this man, he hoped that Krizalid had die in that space ship, along with the real Zero, but he managed to escape.

Maxima was surprised to see Krizalid, K's advanced clone, he wonder if he is the one who has send that poison plant to Kula, but he did not believe that, Krizalid was never the man to do this sort of things.

Ralf just could not believe that it is Krizalid, not the same Krizalid witch they had faced in KOF 1999 but the second one that faced K' and his team when they were all aboard Zero's space ship, witch has the exact same memories of the first Krizalid.

"What is the meaning of this Krizalid?" Diana broke up the deadly silence, still holding the plant in her arms. "Are you the one who has sent that plant to Kula? Are you the one who try to poison her?"

Krizalid's silence was his answer, but it totally indicates that he did.

"Why?" asked K' with a dreadful, raged voice. "Why did you do it? Your revenge is on me, so why did you do this to Kula? She has done nothing to you!"

"Nothing?" repeated Krizalid. "She did, she has done a lot! After you defeated me, the NEST superiors were already planning to replace me by putting that brat in my rightful place!"

Every one, except K', turn to Diana to see if what Krizalid said was true.

"It is true," said Diana "Foxy was asking the superiors to put Kula in Krizalids place after she managed to destroy K', but with her defeat she never got the place. But that is no reason to try to kill Kula!"

"By the contrary!" replied Krizalid with an arrogant tone. "I worked my entire life to give eternal power to NEST, and now a little girl that uses ice instead of fire was already planning to take my rightful place as one of the top bosses of NEST? That girl deserved to die!"

"I can not believe in what I am hearing!" snapped Maxima. "The truth is Krizalid, that you were always a mad man Krizalid, but still you were also a honorable man, on the times I worked for you, you always fought your opponents face to face and you never used such coward was to kill you adversary, even if you hated them so much. Your behavior is shameful!"

Krizalid did not like Maxima's response, and he looked back at him with killer eyes. "**I forbid you to judge me! Who do you think you are to give me lessons?**" Krizalid's body started to burn, burning his over coat.

Krizalids power stated to make a strong wind witch almost made the figures fly away, every one had their arms covering their face to not get caught with the dust, except K' who was still keeping his deadly eyes at his most hateful enemy.

After the dust was clear Krizalid started to speak again. "I've been waiting for this moment a long time! This is a revenge that is all mine by all means." Krizalid points to K'. "This man, this freak, this clone, has defeated, humiliated and killed me in the KOF 1999, and he destroyed my organization. A clone, a pathetic clone of me who could not even control his power has defeated me. HE has no right of being stronger than me! I've trained for these last mounts and I will not leave this world until I kill him and make sure that he suffers as much as I did, **IS THAT CLEAR**?"

No one said any thing.

"My God, Krizalid has gone mad!" thought Maxima. "He still believes that K' is the clone"

"K' killed him?" thought Leona. "doesn't the fool remembers that he was killed by NEST when he lost to K', or better name it, it was the fake Zero who killed him, so why did he said that K' kill him? Nest must have mixed the memories of his death to make him believe that K' was the one who killed him.

Diana looked at Krizalid with trembling eyes and holding tight the plant. "Oh my god……what have I done?"

"But the worst of all was when he stole my sister away from me!" continued Krizalid with more hate in his voice. "I will never forgive him for that! NEVER! **YOU GIVE ME BACK MY LIFE!**"

Now it was K's turn. "Your life? **YOUR LIFE**? You are the one who tried to steal my life, I always believed that I was your clone, but it's the wrong way around. The real clone here is you!"

"LIAR!"

"Enough!" shouted Leona. "K' we don't have time for this! We must take the plant to Kula!"

"I know that but Krizalid here won't probably let us pass so peacefully!" replied K', never taking his eyes on Krizalid.

Krizalid smirked. "That is true, but since I am a good sports, I'll make a deal with you guys."

"A deal?"

"Yes, K'. If your friends defeat my Kyo clones by them selves, I will let you all walk away peacefully. But if they lose, the plant is mine, as well has your lives."

K's growled at Krizallid. "I'm not in the mood for stupid games! If you want to fight then come here and fight so that we can end this once and for all!"

Maxima holds K' by the shoulder. "Wait man, maybe its best that we accept this stupid offer, we can handle the clones, we have managed to beat them before we can do it again."

"Don't be so sure!" replied Krizalid as 3 Kyo clones jumped to the air and landed in front of Maxima, Leona and Ralf. "These clone hade been updated, and they are much stronger than before. You'll all have much problem on defeating them this time!"

"Curses." Thought Diana. "But maybe I can take advantage here. when the fight starts I will run away with the plant and go back to the apartment." But in that moment another Kyo clone appears behind Diana, stopping her from escaping. "Damn it!"

"You didn't though that would forget about you Diana?" asked Krizalid with a smile then turns his head to K'. "And if you interfere in the fight K', the clone that is behind Diana has orders to kill her, if you do."

"Damn you, Krizalid!" cursed K'. "I swear that this time I will not let you live."

Has for Leona, Maxima and Ralf, they put them self's in a fighting position, ready to fight the Kyo clones.

_To be continue……_

Air Jay: a big fight coming up.

Sunny: who do you people think that will win?


	5. Chapter 5

My Revenge

Air Jay: Here is a new story.

Sunny: but this one is more of adventure, suspense, drama, and so on.

Ramon: sequel of Fire and Ice.

Alandra: And KOF does not belong to us, it belongs to SNK.

Chapter 4

_-----_

The fight starts with the clones fighting Ralf, Leona and Maxima. So far they are holding on against the clones.

K' is feeling so worthless right about now, he would be able to destroy these clone in a blink of an eye, but with Krizalids treat he's afraid to make a simple move. This is torturing him the enough to make him feel worthless.

And Krizalid loves it. "I have remade some Kyo clones making their power bigger, and the clone that its fight Leona has a especial power that I formulated my self. This is a fight that your friends will not fight.

K' did not reply to him, just stares at Krizalid with all the hate that burns in his body.

Ralf keep throwing his _Vulcan Punch's_ at Kyo 1 but he escapes each one of them with a disturbing easiness. Vulcan Punches just explodes in mid air with out hitting his victims

Suddenly Kyo 1 jumps little far away from Ralf's grasp. "You weak fool, your technique is very old, NEST has gathered your data from every fight you entered in the KOF, and I can escape your attacks easily, this is a fight you can not win."

"Say's you!" replied Ralf. "So far all I'm seeing is you running away from me like a chicken. Are you afraid of me?"

"Fool! This fight can not be settled by insignificant insults but by the strengths of our fists!"

"That is what I like to hear, so come on you damn jackass!" taunted Ralf then leans back "_Galatica Phanton!_" and Ralf runs in direction of Kyo-1 with his arm covered in sparks of fire.

But in the moment that Ralf was about to hit Kyo-1, he jumps out of Ralf's way. And Ralf ended up hitting part of the building on work.

**BOOM**

Making the building break down into pieces, leaving nothing but dust.

K' was amazed, he has seen that attack from Ralf dozen of times, but it gets devastated in each passing year it is completely unblock able, it is practically impossible to resist the destructive attack of Ralf's punches.

Kyo-1 took that chance to kick Ralf right on the face and then throws a fire attack at him

"AARGH!" cried Ralf in pain when he received the attacks. But Ralf keeps his grounds and refuses to fall down. "Is that all you got?"

Kyo-1 chuckled sinisterly "Your pride will be your doom. You don't have a chance against me! Don't forget that I am a Kyo clone, I posses all the power of Kusanagui in me. And has for what I remember, in each fight you had against him, you always loosed. If you lose to him, you will lose to me! My victory is at hand!"

"Talk, talk, talk! I prefer more when you Kyo clones kept your mouths shut! Don't forget that here is always a first time for every thing." Ralf leans back again "_Galatica Phanton!_" and makes a run in direction of Kyo-1 with his arm covered in sparks of fire once again.

And like last time, Kyo-1 jumps to the air, escaping Ralf's attack, and Ralf ended up hitting a bulldozer, breaking it to pieces.

And Kyo-1 takes that chance to throw an elbow punch at Ralf's stomach and grabs him by the neck, making Ralf explode in mid air.

This time Ralf could not resist and lands on his knees, spitting blood on his mouth.

"I can not believe this, what a moron!" cried Diana in her mind. "He did that attack again, an attack that has proven completely worthless against that Kyo clone. Normally a fighter never repeats the same attack against his opponents because it might prove to be a back fire during the second time. Ralf should know that, he has been in the KOF for quite long time now to know that!"

"Do you see how this fight is going to end?" taunted Kyo-1.

"All I see is an arrogant clone that I am going to kill." Replied Ralf, getting up on his feet.

"Brave words, but they won't be of any use to you. You don't have a chance against me. You better give up and become a loyal servant to my Master Krizalid and help him rebuilding NEST!"

Ralf, Leona, Maxima, Diana and K' gasped when they heard the news.

"Rebuilding NEST?" the news hit K' like if he was being hit by a cannon bullet, it was his long life dream to end NEST once and for all, he didn't sacrificed blood, sweat and tears to see that Organization being rebuild.

Krizalid smirked. "Yes, I will form NEST, this time it will be all in my command, I will make it much powerful and stronger than before."

"So what will be your decision?" asked Kyo-1.

"Sorry bud. I don't join criminal organization like yours!" responded Ralf with a smirk of his own.

"Hum. So you prefer to waist your pathetical life? Why? Do you really have a death wish?"

"No, I still have a long life to go. But I am a proud soldier, I have been in many countless wars and battles, this is what I live for. For all my actions, I have won many meddles of honor, something that I am proud of. I always fought to stop slimes like you, if I join NEST then all the battles, all the sacrifice I made, all the comrades I've seen fall would have been for nothing."

"So you do this for Justice? Well justice will not save you this time."

"We shall see about that!" replied Ralf and leans back again.

"Don't tell me that he is going to do that attack again?" asked Diana to herself. "Doesn't he see that that attack is worthless against Kyo-1?"

"_Galatica Phanton!_" Ralf runs in direction of Kyo-1 once again and Kyo-1 jumps to the air, escaping Ralf's attack, but this time Ralf grabs Kyo-1 by the feet.

"WHAT?"

"Gotcha!" Ralf throws Kyo-1 to the ground then sits on top of him and starts to throw dozen of Punches at the Kyo clone. "Good bye!" shouted Ralf, throwing one final punch at Kyo-1, a very strong, devastating punch witch killed the clone instantly.

Krizalid could not believe what he just saw. "Impossible. Ralf defeated one of my updated clones.

"You may have made them strong, but to bad that their intelligences is not that height!" insulted K'.

"Of course!" whispered Diana. "Ralf has been repeating that attack to fool Kyo-1, making him believe that he will only use that attack so that in the end Ralf will get Kyo-1 by surprise. That was indeed a smart move."

Ralf raises his fists then leans back. "Mission Complete!" Then he lands in one knee, he had a very tire full fight.

In the mean time, Maxima is fighting Kyo-2, throwing a lot of punches and kicks that proven worthless because Kyo-2 is dodging them with out any difficulty. "Damn it, why can't you stand still?"

But in that moment, Kyo-2 grabs Maxima's fist when he was about to throw a punch again. "You are too slow for me, Maxima. You can not win this fight!"

_To be continue…._

Alandra: now it is Maxima's turn.

Sunny: how did you people like this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

My Revenge

Air Jay: Here is a new story.

Sunny: but this one is more of adventure, suspense, drama, and so on.

Ramon: sequel of Fire and Ice.

Alandra: And KOF does not belong to us, it belongs to SNK.

Chapter 6

_-----_

Kyo-2 keeps on throwing punches after punches at Maxima, with out giving him the chance to breath.

Kyo-2 just kept on laughing of what he is doing to Maxima, feeling very superior.

Krizalid had a big smirk on his face, all thanks to his robotic body, Maxima is very slow, and he won't be able to have a chance to defend himself. Krizalid looks back at the Beast of Prey and saw no emotion on his face knowing that he comrade is going down, all of K' attention is directed at Krizalid. "Cold as ever, K'?"

K' did not even bother to respond him, but he had a smirk of his own on his face.

Kyo-2 jumped to the air, ready to kick Maxima. "I told you that you could not defeat me, Maxima!"

In that moment Maxima points his fist at Kyo-2. "_Vapor Cannon!_"

And a blast came out of Maxima's fist, hitting Kyo-2 hard and making him hit a piece of broken pillar.

"What?" screamed Krizalid. Maxima has been getting his butt kick left and right with out having any chance to breath, Maxima was defiantly no match for Kyo-2 but still with just one punch he took down Kyo-2. "How can this be possible? I don't understand!"

"You are a fool, Krizalid!" insulted K'. "This is an old tactic that Maxima always used in the KOF, he lets the other punch him until they are tire, and when their defenses are low he takes the opportunity to strike. Thanks to his robotic body, Maxima can hold on to most of the attacks."

"I don't believe it!" cursed Krizalid.

"Well believe it boy!" replied Maxima, feeling very proud of him self. "You still need to eat a lot of soup before you can take down old Maxima!"

In that moment, Maxima gets hit by a rock witch was thrown by Diana. "Will you mind concentrating on the match, you jackass!"

"Damn it woman!" complained Maxima. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Just look behind you, idiot!"

Maxima turns back and saw that Kyo-2 was up and ready to rumble again, with an angry look on his face. "You will burn in hell for this!"

Maxima still could not believe this, no Kyo clone was strong enough to resist Maxima's Vapor Cannon. "How can this be?"

Krizalid let out a sinister chuckle. "Like I said, I have upgraded my clones, making them much stronger than before!"

"And now you are going to die!" Said Kyo-2 in a raged voice, as his entire body gets covered in fire. "_Saishu Kessen Ougi: Mu Shiki_" and Kyo-2 throws an attack to the ground creating a big explosion, and with his body covered in fire his attacks Maxima heartlessly.

"MAXIMA!" cried Diana as she saw Maxima being thrown to the air with Kyo-2 because of his devastating attack.

"What is the matter? Can't resist all this heat?" taunted Kyo-2 while he was in the air with a wounded Maxima.

But in that moment Maxima grabs Kyo-2 in the air. "Will you shut up?" and makes another Vapor Cannon, making Kyo-2 land on the floor violently.

And as surprising as it might seem, Maxima manages to land on his feet, but with great difficulty.

Diana sighed in relieve, "you big idiot."

"Were you worry about me woman?" taunted Maxima.

"Dream on dweeb!"

In that exact moment, Kyo-2 gets his head up and looks at Maxima in disbelieve. "How can this be? How could you have strength enough to resist my attack?"

Maxima turns back to his opponent. "I have fought great fighters like Terry, Ryu, and many others. And I especially fought Kyo and Iori, and I received every one of their devastating flame attacks, so I guess I'm used to flames attack, especially from a clone like you!"

"WHAT?" cried Kyo-2 as he releases his energy to cast a strong, violent wind witch made almost ever thing fly away. "You dare to compare me with Kyo Kusanagui? HOW DARE YOU! I'm am much stronger than that fool, and I will prove that with this attack, then you can see the differences between us when I send you to hell with it!" and Kyo-2 lifts his hand up and once again his body is cover in flames.

Diana gasped. "Oh no, the Orochi Nagi!"

Even Maxima is getting worry, he has saw that attack dozen of times, and it is strong enough to kill a person, but Kyo never used 100 of that attack, but the clone is using it, really determinate to kill Maxima. Maxima try to move, but he's too injured from Kyo-2's last attack to even move. "Oh man, I'm done for. How am I'm going to get out of this?...Alright, shut up and think Maxima, there must be a way to defeat this guy, but how? Hum….what if I use my new attack?"

"Prepare to die Maxima! _Ura 108 Shiki: Orochi Nagi!_" and Kyo-2 launched the attack, with a ring of fire surrounding him.

Has Kyo-2 approaches Maxima, he open up his coat and a cannon starts to emerge from Maxima's chest. "Say goodbye, punk!" and a blast came out of the Cannon, witch hits Kyo-2 right on the chest, making a big hole on the clone.

Kyo-2, just stood there for a moment, passing his hand to the wound on his chest, and feeling his life fading away. "It…it's not …..possible." and Kyo-2 falls on he ground, dead.

Diana sighs in relive, it almost sounded that Maxima was going to buy the farm from that last attack from Kyo-2. "Don't scare me like that you idiot!" she shouted in her mind.

Krizalid was speechless, he never thought that Maxima could be strong enough to defeat such perfected Kyo clones. "Impossible!"

K' turns to Krizalid with a grin on his face. "You people underestimate Maxima."

"Oh yeah? Well in the end he is the one who gets the worst part!"

"Huh?" K' turns to Maxima and finds him landed on his knees having some difficult on breathing. "What's going on?"

"Maxima, are you alright?" asked Diana, a little worry.

"It is all because of that last attack of him! The cannon that Maxima has on his chest is his most devastating attack, but also the most deadlier, the Cannon emits most of the energy from Maxima's mechanical body, if he uses that attack more than once, his batteries will run out and ends up dead." Explained Krizalid, with a despicable grin on his face.

"What? I didn't know that!" cried Diana.

But Maxima put on a smirk of his own, even between the mechanical breathing. "Don't believe that you beat me yet, Krizalid! I survived many battles and I won't go down like this. But I'm sorry K', I'm too tire to continue this fight, you'll have to carry on with out me!"

K' gave him a thumb up.

And now the final fight is between Leona and Kyo-3.

Diana doesn't know much about this new Kyo clone, he seems different than the other, because of the enormous smirk his has on his face, which almost covers the entire face. Then she looks back at Krizalid that seems to be very confident of his new clone, and that is bad news.

"Well, come on then!" challenged Leona putting her self in a fighting position.

Kyo-3 let out a sinister giggle. "Are you that eager to die?" and puts himself in a fighting position.

"This Kyo clone is much different from the others, I implanted in him a different DNA, different but powerful, and Leona will learn that in the hard way!" said Krizalid in his mind.

_To be continued….._

Sunny: Leona vs Kyo-3.

Ramon: who will win? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
